Pressure sensors are typically used to measure the pressure of a liquid or a gas, such as air. Pressure sensors typically provide an output signal that varies based on the pressure sensed by the pressure sensor. The pressure applied to a pressure sensor that is installed in the field typically cannot be controlled. This lack of control over the applied pressure makes it difficult to test the pressure sensor to verify that it is operating correctly and measuring the correct pressure in response to the applied pressure.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.